


'cause i'm a dreamer too

by heterocosmica



Series: 15 minute fics [5]
Category: Fame (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fifteen Minute Fic, Future Tense, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17864372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heterocosmica/pseuds/heterocosmica
Summary: When he's old and gray, Bruno will have regrets.





	'cause i'm a dreamer too

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 15 minute fics prompt photo friday #17 on pillowfort.

One day when he's old and gray, Bruno will have regrets. He will regret many small things and the way life sometimes screws you over. The chances he didn't take. All the moments he didn't act.

Most of all, he will regret Doris.

*

Friendship was one thing, occasional kisses another, but after all the years have passed, the aching longing for companionship will be the only thing left.

He will wake up on unimportant mornings missing her smile. When he smells her perfume in the crowd, he'll look for her. When he hears his daughter humming, he will see her next to him.

And one day, he will run into her. He will see her face, get lost in her smile. It will be as if they had never parted ways. He'll give her a hug and breathe her in and she will cling to him with glee. He will say “Doris!” and she will say “Bruno!” and for a moment they'll forget their lives.

Perhaps they will meet in a restaurant with live music. She will drag him to the band, beg to be allowed to sing a song while he plays.

Or they will run into each other at their children's school play and he will sit down next to her, reminiscing.

Maybe they'll just meet at a supermarket, or on the subway, or somewhere abroad while on a vacation, or maybe they'll never meet again-

*

But when he's old and gray, Bruno will have regrets. He will regret many small things and the way life sometimes screws you over. The chances he didn't take. All the moments he didn't act.

He will not regret loving Doris but he will regret letting her go.


End file.
